


Unicorns

by Destiel_Giggity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Goodbye Stranger, Hurt Dean, Jealous Dean, Other, Pining Dean, Pining Sam, how the conversation shoyld have gone, s08e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Giggity/pseuds/Destiel_Giggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Goodbye Stranger s08e17<br/>Sam has completed his first trial to close the gates of hell<br/>Dean just got his ass kicked by Cas who is in the wind with the angel tablet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorns

The two brothers got in the impala and  tried to put as much distance between themselves and Crowley. They knew they should feel bad that the King of hell had just killed Meg but considering the shit she pulled when they first met her - they were having a hard time mourning her.

Sam at least tried to feel bad for the girl Meg was wearing but Dean suggested the meatsuit was probably dead a long time ago especially considering Crowley had been torturing her for over a year.

Sam can tell Dean is visibly shaken by what went down in the crypt with Cas but doesn't ask for specifics. Dean doesn't want to think about why he's so shaken.

Dean expresses the need to not be lied to anymore framing it around whatever was happening with Cas but also directing it at Sam for his flat out denial of how sick he was after the first trial.

Sam promises to tell him the truth from then on. The conversation he had been having with Meg comes to the forefront of Sam's mind. "Do you know, I think Meg was in love with Cas."

Dean grimaces and scoffs while glancing at Sam from the corner of his eyes "demons can't love, Sam"

Sam turns to Dean "Yeah but, I was telling her about Amelia and-"

Dean snaps his eyes to Sam's "you were telling her personal stuff? What, did you braid each other's hair after too?" Dean's voice sounds full of venom.

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes, after counting to 10 he continued, ignoring his brothers asshole mood "I was telling her about Amelia and she said that Amelia was my unicorn"

Dean looked at him incredulously "what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that Amelia was there when I wasn't expecting anyone, Amelia was there even though I had no right to have something special"

Dean was nearly at the end of his tether with Sam's crap tonight "Ok, and how does that equate to Meg being in love with Cas?"

Sam continued "When she held off Crowley, she told me to go save you. . . and her unicorn"

Something cold and dark twisted in Dean's stomach "So what? You think they were doing it?" He said as casually as possible.

"I don't think so" said Sam thoughtfully "Cas seemed just as surprised to see her at Crowley's safe house as we were"

"Yeah" Dean muttered - this new information hurt his head and it overlapped with the other information that he didn't want to think about.

Sam noticed a sterner look on his brothers face after his revelation and trying to lighten the mood again he decided to tease the older Winchester "what's wrong Dean - jealous of Megstiel"

Sam felt the impala swerve slightly "What? Fuck off, Sam"

Sam had expected at least a small incredulous laugh . . . Not defensive Dean. Interesting, Sam thought "is Cas your unicorn, Dean" he sing songed.

"Shut it Sam, or I swear I will kick you out of this car" Dean roared - deliberately not making eye contact.

Sam looked at his older brother and knew there must be more to this story "Dean, what exactly happened in the crypt?"

The older Winchester shifted in his seat at the question suddenly uncomfortable in his own skin. Dean figured he would have to tell Sam everything eventually and it was probably better that he did it soon so that all the details were fresh.

"Cas started talking like he was going to take the tablet despite whether I let him or not, he took out his angel blade . . ."

Sam nearly jumped out of the seat "What?!"

Dean pushed on wanting to get the story out in one go "He started to beat me with it, then he broke my arm. . ."

Sam's voice reached that high pitch he had no control over when he was really mad "What the hell Dean?" Sam's eyes were looking all over Dean's face and body trying to find a trace of blood or a bruise

Dean could feel the scrutiny he was under "He healed me."

Sam scoffed "What, after he beat you and broke your arm?"

Dean's voice went low and uncertain "That's the thing, he's a freaking angel, he could have killed me with one punch, hell, he could have ripped my heart out and showed it to me before I died if he really wanted to."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing "So you're saying it's ok because he could've done worse? I hate to tell you Dean, but that sounds an awful lot like domestic abuse claims"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes for a second knowing that they had a long stretch of straight road ahead "No, don't you get it? He was trying not to kill me, he was in pain and he was screaming at someone named Naomi for doing something to him"

Sam was still reeling that the angel they trusted had done anything like that "So what? You're thinking Mind control?"

Dean shrugged "Maybe."

Sam stared at Dean again "What made him stop?"

Dean's eyes darted as far away from his younger brother as possible "iteollhmuhnddrdh" mumbled Dean.

"What?" Sam turned one of his ears toward Dean.

Dean's knuckles went white from holding the steering wheel so hard "I told him I need him ok?" He said through gritted teeth "And that he was family." 

Sam eyed his brother curiously "and that's what made him stop?"

". . .yeah. . . At least I think so." Dean sighed "we have to find him"

Sam looked at his brother pityingly "Yeah . . .yeah we will."

The impala fell into a comfortable silence as the brothers were lost in their own thoughts.

Ten minutes later Sam spoke up again "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you're Cas' unicorn?"

Dean shook his head "shut up, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation (or a variation of it) should have happened on the show and it would have still kept the "Dean is straight" lie in tact.


End file.
